So Right, It's Wrong
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel grow older, so does their fondness and affection for one another. After one sweaty sleepover, their relationship will never be the same.


onr day, an young sultry teen walks in2 his hiskool. His name is jhonene'. jhonenne; Vasqueez Future Creator of Gir. he is wearing a black lace corset , each lace with girs stretched out face on it. hes also wearing black ripped skinny jeans and black combat booths that he cannot lift, so he whips out his walker and slides to his period 1 class, P.e.. he is the sceneior in his p.e.e. class, so he hatesd it so much. ESPECIALLy that gay man alex hirshch future creator Of Gravity Balls, whom is an freshamn. jhonen slides sultry into the gym, only 2 slam in2 the brown orbs of Alex Hirshs;c eyeholes.

drugged and weary, johnen falls 500 km per second but were in america so Fuck that

alex , not like alex turner who does NOT have a beard lol, rubs his flaky freshman beard that hes grown since he was an kildren in his mothers slimy womb. he sure slid outta that fast, unlike jhonen whom was still sliding on the floor. alex not turner alarmed and erect, catches jhonen in his slick arms.

"ew get off of me prep O.o" johnen sed, like a kildren who has touched a diseased otherkin on da cold streets of LA.

alec hirsch justs laughs at the kawaii goth, taking in his orbs looking into his orbs. orbitals are the cloud of electrons in an atom

johnen speaks again, more tsunderely this tiem, seying "i guess u can touch me i guess….:3c"

aslexyia hirsch unsurely sharts "i am unsure if i shud do tht cos ur older than me and also a Montague, "

jhonen nods this and then the bell rings and he is unable to walk bc his goth bootss. must suffer 4 fshion lol. alex watches him struggle with his boots for an entire 50 minutes as the oven preheats. hirsch finally decides 2 assist the peeing goth, excepts johnen pees more, but not nervous pee, smitten pee

"thats a lotta pee…..that 4 me, smexii? .o"alex

johnene unfs in his ear veri smexxi liek an fresh diaper on a sunday afternoon, when Pops was still here. Pops ain't here anymore. Mama been havin' hard time, but

alex takes johnlock vasqueez into his nickelback lyrics tatooed arms, and they figure sk8 to the teacherz lounge :)~~~

whilst in the teachers loun ge they whistle the x files theme song as it turns them both on immensely, so much so that alexs magnum girth punctures thru the ceiling into the next class, killing the students above. the fire alarm turns on and the students jump out of the windows in fear"Finally got the school 2 ourselves :3" sez johnlock. elex smirks and so does his member. johndave vasqueex unlaces his corset, girs bulging eyes seeping into his concious. johnv lays down on the table even tho there is couch he lieks it rough like a tru goth hez not a soft fleshy prep he has no flesh he can easily get disease any time. no flesh

"i can protesct u from the disease alex says as he sultrly removes johnens sultry glasses full of sultr.

"did u read my mind? :o"

"ya bby"

"what is it sayin now?

"tht i have 2 insert my penor in ur fragile veins

johnene faints and then instantly regains conciousness so he can stay awake 4 the vein filling fill up those holes mama always said

alex hirs extends his penor further until teh tip is reavealed, a needle longer than johnlocks's gothic platform boots. johnen, more aroused than ever and bleeding from the eruption in his pensi, smirks and shoots up alex's penor. "Ur Love Is My Drug" johnen squeeks like alvin and the chipmunk except he h8s pop music. fuck those preppy mainstream rodents promoting capitalism with their films. Mom, I do NOT want to be Alvin for Halloween, FUCK U MOM!I FUCKIGN HATE ALVINA NDTHE CHIMP

smugly, alex pumps jhnens veins until he iz no longer singing. he i(nvader)z(im) Screaming now but the screaming is pleazureufl. when alex is emptied like gas tank jhonen can breathe again. soggy with sweat the bois share a post bone lip smack b4 johnen reapplies his black lipstic. meanwiile alex hershc is cramming his layered peen into his courduroy jeanz. SUDDENLY most popular girl in skool n also alexcs gf lauren faust walks in. she iz tre shocked.

2 b cuntinued!3~~~~


End file.
